Sexo: ¿Me enseñas?
by tudulceeninia
Summary: Un Uchiha sin experiencia sexual... Pero que esta dispuesto ah aprender. SasuSaku ¡CAPÍTULO 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

-0o0o0-

**Sexo¿Me enseñas?**

Nunca.

…

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca había hecho el amor o tenido sexo con alguien. Jamás. Ni siquiera para sacarse la duda o saber que es lo que se siente. No le había llamado la atención, hasta ese momento, en el cual tenia que llevarlo a cabo. Porque una vez cumplido su primer objetivo, se vio obligado a pensar en su otro objetivo, que aunque ocupara el segundo lugar, era igual o más importante que el primero.

Tenia que encontrar a una mujer que le enseñara.

Porque un Uchiha no podía darse el lujo de fallar en algo que era sumamente importante para restaurar su Clan.

Tenia que encontrarla, y rápido. Una que estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo y que, una vez contado su plan, se callase la boca.

Pero no seria pagando. Eso si que no. Su apellido quedaría marcado de por vida. Uchiha Sasuke, con una prostituta. No sonaba muy lindo que digamos. Definitivamente, tendría que buscarla bien.

_Y ya tenía ah alguien en mente…_

-0o0o0-

**¿Reviews? **

**O****negaii...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

-0o0o0-

**Sexo¿Me enseñas?**

_**Capítulo dos…**_

No.

Le habían dicho que no.

A Sasuke Uchiha, un NO.

Este era el fin del mundo. ¿Cómo una chica podía rechazarlo?, si él es un play boy.

No lo podía creer. Ahora¿Qué haría?, no porque cuatro mujeres lo rechazaran quería decir que ninguna caería a sus brazos¿Verdad? A demás, no es que lo rechazaron ni nada por el estilo. Si no que él las había botado ú.ù.

InnerSasu:_ ¿A quién quieres engañar¡si ni tú mismo te lo crees! Vamos deja de ser cobarde y pídeselo a __Ella.__ ¡Que no pierdes nada con intentarlo, pedazo de maricón!_

Sasuke: Primero: Yo no soy ningún maricón; y segundo, perdería mi maldito orgullo pidiéndoselo a Ella. Ya sabes como es mi relación, un 'Buen día' y un 'Hasta luego', no es como antes… ah… cambiado.

InnerSasu:_ El que ah cambiado eres tú, que estás hecho de plumas y pico. Vamos Uchiha, los dos sabemos que ese tal orgullo ya no existe! Ella te puede enseñar, y Dios, sí que aprenderíamos con el cuerpo que tiene._

Sasuke: Pervertido ¬¬. Está bien, pero sólo como último recurso. Ahora iré a preguntarle a… ¿A quién le puedo preguntar?

…

Sasuke: Ya hasta loco me volví, que hablo solo.

-0o0o0-

-Esta no… esta menos. Y esta, está casada, y no me gustaría morir a manos de un Hyuga.

Como últimamente lo hacía, Sasuke hablaba sólo. A menos que fuera amigo del hombre invisible, porque hasta miraba la pared mientras lo hacía.

Anotaba y tachaba en una agenda, a quien podía preguntarle y a quien no, respectivamente. Y ya sólo le quedaban tres mujeres. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga y… Sakura Haruno.

-Ino está con Shikamaru. Y estoy más que seguro que no me acostumbraría muy fácil a quedarme quieto durante toda mi vida, por culpa del maldito Jutsu de los Nara.

-Hinata sale con Naruto, pero no es nada fijo. Sólo se citan de vez en cuando… La pondré en 'dudoso'.

-Sakura está sola, aunque la he visto muchas veces salir con el estúpido que se parece a mí. De todas formas ella es como último recurso… Tendré que buscar más chicas.

InnerSasu:_ O hacerte puto, una de dos._

-¡Cállate!, siempre apareces cuando menos te preciso ¬¬#

InnerSasu:_ Si, pero tú sabes que me quieres! A que si! n-n... vamos, dilo, dilo¡Dímelo sin hablar... y hazme sentir, todo lo que yo ya siento¡Dímelo!_

-¡Está bien¡Pero no cantes, por favor!

InnerSasu:_ Bien. Pero dímelo…_

…

InnerSasu:_ … vamoos… diloo…_

-Aghh!… Te… quiero, hmp ¬¬

InnerSasu:_ ¡Siii!, Sasuke se volvió trolo! Jajaja_

-Hmp…tramposo... Mejor sigo con la lista… a ver si me decido por Hinata o por… Sakura.

-0o0o0-

**Les agradezco mucho a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y ahora:**

**¿Reviews?**

**Onegaii…**

**Espero que me digan que pareja quieren que quede, porque ahora estoy dudando mucho.**

**¿Un SasuHina?**

**O**

**¿Un SasuSaku?**

**O**

**¿Un SasuSolito? xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

Florciita-chan


	3. Chapter 3

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

-0o0o0-

_**Sexo¿Me enseñas?**_

_**Capítulo tres…**_

Era un día maravilloso en la aldea de Konoha. Pero no para cierto morocho que caminaba por sus calles en busca de ella. No sabía donde estaba, pero la encontraría. Tenía que hablar y pedirle un pequeñísimo _favor_.

-Bueno, ahora solo tengo que encontrarla y decírselo.

InnerSasu: _¿A sí? Y ¿Qué le vas a decir? 'Hola Hinata, quisiera pedirte un favorcito¿Tendrías sexo conmigo, sólo para saber como se hace?'¡no lo creo!, a demás de que ella es una chica muy tímida y callada, no la veo contigo en una cama._

-Tienes razón. Entonces¿Qué le digo?.

InnerSasu:_ ¡Muy tarde!, mira quien viene ahí…_

-Maldición es Hinata y Naruto. Y todavía no sé que decirle!

Naruto¡Hey baka!

Sasuke: Hmp… dobe… Hinata¿Cómo están?

Naruto: Aahh¡estamos en una cita¿No Hinata-chan?

Hinata: S-si Naruto-kun

Se había arrepentido. El dobe de Naruto era su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano. No podía sacarle a su nuevo amor, solo porque a él se le ocurría satisfacer sus inexperiencias sexuales. Lo había decidido. No se lo preguntaría.

Después de haberse despedido de Naruto y Hinata, cambió de dirección y se puso en busca de una hermosa _pelirosada._

-0o0o0-

Hospital de Konoha. Ese era el lugar donde más frecuentaba Sakura Haruno. Pues, era su trabajo y aunque la consumía mucho y la dejaba casi sin tiempo, esa era la profesión que había elegido, y otras de las razones por la cual lo hacia, era que le encantaba salvar vidas. Se sentía tan bien. Y más cuando tenía que salvar a cierto morocho, que casi siempre arriesgaba su vida en las misiones que le encomendaba la Hokage. Sai, era genial.

Sakura: Bueno, algunas veces nada más. n-nU

-¿Otra vez hablando sola, Sakura?

Sakura¿Aah?… Ooh, Ino. ¿Ya terminaste con tu paciente?

Ino: Si. Pero le di turno para hoy a la tarde. Tengo que hacerle una radiografía, y ya pasan del medio día.

Sakura: Aah… bueno¿Almorzamos juntas?

Ino: Claro. Termino con unas cosas y ya estoy.

Sakura: Bien. Te espero.

Sakura se encaminó hacia la puerta del hospital. Le avisó a la enfermera, la cual se quedaría para suplantarlas, que en un momento se irían. Y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Entraba muy tranquilo, con su semblante frío y característico de él. Hacía mucho que no lo veía. Y no lo quería hacer ahora.

Cuando Sasuke la vio, se sonrojó. Nunca la había visto vestida de doctora. Y la verdad, no le quedaba nada mal. Se veía hermosa. El blanco de la bata hacía que su cabello rosa deslumbrara a quien la viera y su piel pálida resaltaba sus preciosos ojos verdes. Y no le dio vergüenza admitir que ahora tenía mucha más ganas de que sea ella con quien aprendiera. Y _esperaba_ lograrlo.

Ahora tendría que armarse de valor y contarle su _problemita._

-0o0o0-

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews!**

**Y por lo que veo, la mayoría quiere un SasuSaku…**

**Pues¡lo tendrán!, a decir verdad, por un lado, yo también quería que terminara en SasuSaku. n-n**

**Eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Saludos!**

…

**¿Un review?**

**Onegaii…**

Florciita-chan


	4. Chapter 4

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

-0o0o0-

_**Sexo¿Me enseñas?**_

_**Capítulo cuatro…**_

Valor.

…

Valor.

…

Valor, valor, valor, valor, valor. ¿De dónde carajo lo sacaba? Si cuando se acercaba a Sakura le temblaban las piernas y cuando intentaba hablarle se le secaba la garganta y, aparte de eso, sudaba como un desgraciado y, entonces, empezaba a oler horrible. Dios. ¿Tantas estupideces tenía que hacer delante de ella? Y más en estos momentos, el cual, él se había perdido en el hermoso paraíso que ofrecían los preciosos ojos color jade que poseía la pelirrosa. Se había quedado como tarado, con una pose de idiota y con una mirada tan tierna, que le daba la imagen de maricón. Como muchas veces se lo había dicho su Inner. Él tenía razón. Con la única que podía aprender sus problemas íntimos, era con ella. No le cabía duda.

No es que fuera un retrasado mental, ni nada por el estilo. Pero le había costado entender que Sakura, era su chica ideal. Es tierna, dulce, simpática, fuerte, bella y un sin fin de cosas más. Pero había una parte que le interesaba más. Ella era virgen. _Tenía_ que ser virgen. ¿Y qué mejor que aprender a tener relaciones sexuales, sin perder su orgullo, con una chica que estuviera en sus mismas condiciones? Pues esa era una de las ventajas que tenía. Si es que _era_ virgen.

-0o0o0-

La estaba poniendo nerviosa. La miraba con cara de tarado y tenía una pose de idiota que asustaba. Pero lo que más asustaba, era el olor que emanaba. Pobre, hoy no se había bañado. A demás… ¿temblaba?… eso era algo muy poco visto, para no decir que nunca se vio a Sasuke Uchiha temblando.

Le había entrado unas ganas de echarse a correr o de pegarle una bofetada, con tal de que reaccionara. Pues optó por la segunda. Tenía que esperar a Ino. Y si no lo hacía, pagaría las consecuencias. Levantó la mano. La acercó hasta la cara de Sasuke. Y esperó a ver si él hacía algún movimiento o algo. Pero ni siquiera parpadeó. Se quedó con la mima pose que tubo desde que se acercó a ella. Entonces, se decidió y…

¡PLAF!

Nada. Solo había girado un poco su rostro por el impacto, pero después, volvió a su estado anterior. Como el de un idiota. Se arriesgó a bofetearlo de nuevo y…

¡PLAF!

Nada. Seguía ahí parado. Haciendo el mismo movimiento anterior con su cabeza. Como no funcionaba, pensó, que quizás, hablándole… pudiera reaccionar. Ya le estaba dando vergüenza ajena. Todos los pacientes y doctores que se encontraban y circulaban por ahí, los miraban con caras muy extrañas.

-¿Sa-sasuke… -kun?- Preguntó, dudosa, mientras seguía viendo y rezando porque apareciera Ino y le ayudara con este _pequeñísimo_ problema. Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, porque en ese mismo instante apareció Ino.

Ino¡¡Sakura!! Y ¿Sasuke?, y ¿Él qué hace acá?- Le preguntó a Sakura, entre media confundida y media impresionada.

Y es que al Uchiha no se le veía en el Hospital, ni por consulta ni turno médico. Él detestaba ir a ese lugar, con un olor a lavandina insoportable y con unas enfermeras detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

Sakura se giró y la miró. Con una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Miraba a Ino y luego a Sasuke, y viceversa. De repente agarró a Ino de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla, de una forma muy poco amable. -¡¡¡INOO!!! TIENES QUE AYUDARME!, MÍRALO, ESTÁ COMO TARADO. ¡YA LE COLPEE VARIAS VECES PERO NO ME HACE CASO! Ya no sé que hacer…-Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. Pues si que se había asustado. Sasuke no era de comportarse de esa manera y mucho menos frente a ella.

Ino: A ver frontuda, yo me encargo de esto…- Dijo Ino con una sonrisita muy conocida para la pobre Sakura, que se esperaba lo peor. La apartó con un corto empuje. Sasuke corrió su cabeza hacia el lado en que Sakura había terminado, por el empujón de Ino.

Agarró su cabeza, acercó su boca al oído del joven morocho y sin hacerse esperar mucho, gritó- ¡¡SASUKE, MIRA A SAKURA BESANDO A SAI!!- y como si esto fuera una pócima para solucionar idioteces, Sasuke empezó a mirar para todos lado, mientras decía cosas como 'Ella es mía' y 'Yo nada más puedo besarla' o 'Lo mataré y después le diré que no puede tocar a MI Sakura' o algo parecido.

Sakura solamente lo miraba. ¿Había sido su imaginación o Sasuke la había nombrado como parte de sus pertenencias? No lo sabía pero, muy pronto él se lo tendría que explicar. Pero un golpecito en su frente la sacó de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta que el Uchiha menor, ya no estaba.

-0o0o0-

Un tonto.

Había sido un reverendo tonto.

-¿Cómo pude quedarme así de paralizado, sólo por ver sus ojos? He quedado como un estúpido frente a todos y principalmente, frente a ella. Después de esto, no va ah querer estar conmigo… ¡Maldición!-Sasuke iba pensando o mejor dicho hablando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Gracias a Dios que tuvo suerte y reaccionó a tiempo (A vista de él) y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y no le dio tiempo para que Sakura le dijera algo. Después de todo. Si le llegaba a hablar, estaba más que seguro que se volvería a convertir en el mismo zombi de hace solo unos minutos atrás.

InnerSasu: _Después del papelón que pasamos, no tendrás oportunidades con ella. ¿Verdad?_ –Preguntó su 'YO' interno, con un tono de voz muy triste, que poco lo caracterizaba.

-Puede ser.-Le respondió Sasuke- Pero yo no me voy a rendir. Será ella quién me enseñe. Y ya lo he decidido.

_Aprendería de Sakura Haruno._

-0o0o0-

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**De veras estoy muy agradecida…**

**Nos leemos¡Saludos!**

**¿Un review?**

**Onegaii…**

Florciita-chan


	5. Chapter 5

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

-0o0o0-

_**Sexo: ¿Me enseñas?**_

_**Capítulo cinco…**_

Pues… Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que decidió proponerle su idea a la Haruno. Y no es que él sea un cobarde y se haya encerrado en su casa y no haya salido para nada, sólo por el simple hecho de que le causaba miedo pedírselo. Sino, que la había estado investigando.

Si quería que su plan funcionara, tenía que cerciorarse y tener pruebas de que Sakura ES virgen. Y, que al igual que él, era inexperta en el sexo. Sería una muy buena estrategia. Tendría sus conocimientos sexuales – Aunque sean mínimos – y conservaría su precioso orgullo.

Pero él tenía demasiadas hipótesis y poca información. Lo único que había averiguado fue que la Haruno tenía un… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¡Ah! Si, romance, con ese tal Sai no sé qué… Nunca le había caído bien ese intento de reemplazo, y ahora que sabía que pretendía a la pelirosada al igual que él, mucho menos.

Bueno, la cosa es que la había estado investigando – Aunque no le sirvió de mucho- hacía ya unas… ¿Dos semanas? Si, hacía dos semanas que Sakura no lo veía a él. Porque Sasuke la seguía todas las noches. Y la empezó a seguir al medio día también, al saber que casi siempre almorzaba con el _estúpido-imbécil-mogólico-usurpador-de-lugar _de Sai… ¡Ese maldito mal nacido se atrevía a invitarla todos los putos días! Algunas veces se las ingeniaba para que sus "_citas_" fueran un fracaso. Aunque bueno, obviamente ya nos estamos yendo de conversación.

Acá lo importante es que Sasuke se ésta preparando para ir a una cita con Sakura.

Y si. Señores, Señoras, niñas, niños. Sasuke Uchiha, le pidió una cita a Sakura Haruno. No formalmente, eso está claro. Sino que la mandó a Ino a que le hiciera el favor. Y de recompensa tuvo que esperar DOS días la respuesta de esa dichosa invitación.

Y aunque él fuera un Uchiha, tuviera su orgullo, sea uno de los ninjas más fuertes en la aldea de la Hoja y fuera con toda la palabra un Hombre. Admitía que estaba nervioso. Pues claro, volver a verla frente a frente después de ese papelón, que ya todos conocemos, era verdaderamente un reto. Pero a Sasuke le gustaban los retos.

Bien, la cita es… ¡A ver! Adivinen, ¿Dónde?... Pues sí en el Ichiraku's ramen. Y es que la muy idiota de Ino los había citado ahí. Aunque sea podría haber elegido un restaurante más caro. Todo, por supuesto, para hacer quedar mal a Sai. Pero, otra no quedaba.

-0o0o0-

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Sal de ahí frontuda!

Sakura: ¡No! ¡No quiero ir!

Es que la estaban obligando a hacerlo.

La tonta de Ino (Parece como que no la quiero, pero no es así! xD) apareció esa mañana diciendo '_¡Sakura! Me olvidé de decirte que tienes una cita con Sasuke-papito!' _La muy viva se había encargado de aceptar una cita sin su consentimiento. Pero no es cualquier cita, era con SASUKE. Su amor de infancia. Aquel al que había amado con locura, por el que hubiese dado la vida.

No quería ir por dos simples cosas. La primera, porque la estaban obligando a hacerlo. Y la segunda, porque le había prometido a Sai… No amar más a Sasuke.

Y si lo veía de nuevo, estaba más que segura que todo lo que había logrado durante este tiempo… se echaría a perder. Pues, aunque ella lo negase, aunque ella use ese camuflaje de chica-feliz e intentara rehacer su vida junto a otra persona, sabía que a Sasuke…

…Lo seguía amando.

-0o0o0-

**Bien! Otro capítulo para la colección! ;)**

**Espero que les guste! y muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Me ponen muy feliz!**

**Nos leemos!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_¿Un review?_

-

-

-

**F**_lorciita-_**C**_han_


	6. Chapter 6

Discleimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

-0o0o0-

**Sexo: ¿Me enseñas?**

_**Capítulo seis…**_

A ver, la cosa es así.

Él sin querer queriendo, o bueno, quizás quiso un poquito, le dijo a Sakura su porqué de la cita. Aunque bueno, no es que ella se lo tomara taaaaaan mal, tampoco es que le haya dicho "Si Sasuke, cuenta conmigo". En realidad no sabía si una cachetada significaba un "¡Haaaaaaay! Me tienes harta", o un "Pedazo de imbésiiiiil, pervertido de mierdaaaaaa, ¡no me jodas en tu puta vida!

Y sí, como siempre, nuestro amado Sasuke-kun se había equivocado, yo no se que le pasa a este chico, pero para mi que el bicho de la palabrota le pico eeh! Que más da. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sakura le había dicho como última palabra un "púdrete" y se había largado. Peeeeeeeero, Sasuke lo tomó bien. Muuuuuuy bien. Bueno quizás no taaan bien, pero que se fue a un bar a tomar sake se fue eeh!, eso lo firmo u.ú.

Lo importante acá es que él no sabe lo que le espera en ese bar, no señor, no lo sabe. ¿Y qué mejor? ¡Así es sorpresa!

-0o0o0-

-Maldito infeliz, pervertido, depravado mental, mira que pedirme que me acueste con él ¡es de idiotas! Que se pudra el muy tarado, por tener la palabrota floja, mendiga cachetada, una más fuerte le tendría que haber dado, sí, bien que se lo merece, pedazo de pu… -Y bueno, aquí tenemos a una Sakura murmurando barbaridades de cosas hacia nuestro Sasuke-kun. Ella tenía en mente irse hacía su casa, pero llegó a un lugar repleto de luz y bueno, que se yo, se metió no más la brava. (XD)

Se sentía rara. Tenía una flojita idea de que era porque pensó que la cita con Sasuke iba en serio, pero buen porrazo que se dio al darse cuenta que solo estaba interesado en ella porque necesitaba si o si algo que ella tiene y que él no. _Que pena_. Se dijo mentalmente. Uuuuf, y aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Es que no se podía olvidar de Sasuke por un segundo nada más? Ya hasta cansaba tenerlo siempre en su mente, y tras eso aguantarla a Ino hablar todo el día sobre él y… eheheheh, ¡esperen un momento!, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, aquí la única culpable es - ¡Ino cerdaaaaaa!

-0o0o0-

Ustedes, mis jóvenes lectoras, se preguntarán ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke bebe sake? Y yo me pregunto, ¿Qué carazos me preguntan a mi? Vamos a ver que dice este inexperto en la cama. (Y no, no hablo de cuando va a dormir, hablo de lo que ya saben qué :P)

-Pero pss, que se pudra ella, se va a quedar virgen pa' siempre, pelirrosa tarada, ya va a verr… ya va a venir con el caballo cansado, me va pedir rogando que le haga el amor, seeeeeeee, ¡Brindo por los que no han debutaado carajo! –Y sí, ¿Cómo que está medio sociable, no? Efectos del alcohol mis niñas, y es que a este tío no le cabe el hablar con gente extraña, y menos el contar sus cosas íntimas, como acaba de hacer segundos antes.

-Oye guapo, ¿Así que quieres debutar, eh?- Dijo una rubia. Que por el color de sus cachetes, apuesto a que se notaba a leguas que estaba más borracha que Sasuke. –Pues yo te enseño lindo –Terminó de decir en tono meloso, mientras arrastraba a un casi-inconsciente Sasuke hacia vaya a saber Kami-sama donde.

-0o0o0-

Lo sé, lo sé, es muy corto. Pero es una prueba para que vean que no eh olvidado mi promesa. Terminaré mis historias. Y quiero agradecer con todo el corazón, a estas personitas que me re ayudaron a seguir, gracias a: Matamune, Alvebia, Nao-San, Maya-chan, LadySc -Maaya-, haliz, Karenxita-Akime Maxwell, Denii-Asakura, saigaasaku, Hayashibara Midori, Jul13ttA, Barek el primo ilegitimo, Kari Saotome, Stepha-Chan.

-

-

-

_¿Un review para Florcita?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**¡Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

-0o0o0-

**Sexo: ¿Me enseñas?**

_**Capítulo siete…**_

Luego de que Sakura se desahogara con alcohol y dijera todo lo que pensaba a personas jamás vistas en la aldea, se fue derechito hacia la salida de aquel lugar lleno de luz, que resultó ser un bar. Pero las piernas no se movían, al ver a Sasuke con una rubia despampanante, aunque eso no le quitaba lo regalada que se veía. Con ese top cito, que dejaba ver su ombligo, esa minifalda de color rojo sangre, y esas altas botas de color negro, su cabello rubio algo desordenado, su rostro maquillado de una manera exagerada, agregando esos pómulos rojos, producidos por el alcohol.

Y Sasuke. Él parecía estar cómodo. No es que tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro, pero tampoco mostraba ningún gesto desagradable. Hasta parecía que le... agradaba. Esos brazos que no eran de él, rodeándole el cuello. Esas piernas delgadas, con unas botas largas sobre su regazo. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué le pidió a ella que se acueste con él, si a los dos minutos estaba con una rubia bebiendo en un bar muy acaramelados? ¿Lo hacía de malo? ¿Quería lastimarla? Si ese era su cometido, lo logró. Se sentía fatal, por haber creído que Sasuke podía haber cambiado, y llegar a quererla siquiera un poquito. Mal Sakura, muy mal.

**-0o0o0-**

Estaba completamente consciente de que había tomado de más. Sin contar que se dejaba manejar por esa rubia chupa cabras, que lo único que quería, era una noche de sexo y, por supuesto, dinero. Mucho dinero. Al pensar en la oportunidad de perder su virginidad con esa rubia, enseguida se le vinieron millones de imágenes de Sakura. No sabía por qué, pero le dolía un montón que las cosas ya no fueran como antes con ella. Y sin querer lo admitió.

_Extrañaba que Sakura fuera molesta._

Extrañaba que lo persiguiera por todas partes, diciendo lo genial que era, repitiendo una y mil veces lo mucho que lo quería. Y ese era el problema. Lo quería. En tiempo pasado, no en presente ni en futuro. Ya no más de la Sakura que él conocía. Ahora era diferente. ¿Por qué cuando Sasuke quiere algo, se lo arrebatan sin más? ¿Él merecía todo esto? ¿Sakura lo odiaría?

-Si no es que ya lo hace… -Dijo Sasuke, resignándose a la idea, de no más Sakura.

**-0o0o0-**

No aguantó mucho más tiempo mirándolo. Asique ahora se dirigía a su departamento. Había sido un día realmente largo, y quería descansar. Mejor dicho, necesitaba descansar. No quería saber más de todo lo que se relacione con cierto pelinegro. Realmente le angustiaba la idea de que sólo la usaba, sólo se había fijado en ella, por el simple motivo de que no tuvo otro recurso más fácil a mano.

_Sasuke, no la quería._

Y lo sabía perfectamente. Recordó la promesa que tenía con Sai. Le había fallado terriblemente. Eso también le dolía. No podía dejar de pensar en que no tendría cara para mirar a Sai mañana, cuando le pregunte como la pasó en el cumpleaños de su tía. Porque Sakura no le había dicho que esa noche no se podían juntar porque ella tenía una cita con Sasuke. Como lamentaba no habérselo dicho. Quizás y la convencía de no ir y la salvaba de la desilusión que tuvo hoy.

-Dar, para recibir… -Comentó al viento, abriendo la puerta de su departamento - … que gran mentira.- Finalizó, cerrando la puerta.

**-0o0o0-**

**-**Lindo, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un lugar más cómodo? Sólo tú y yo. Nadie más que nos moleste, ni que nos interrumpa.-Expresó la rubia, con un tono de voz demasiado meloso para el gusto de Sasuke.

-No, gracias.-Respondió el ojinegro, luego de unos minutos de silencio.-Preferiría ir a vomitar antes de irme contigo a alguna parte.-Terminó diciendo, con claro fastidio en la voz. Estaba más que claro que ya no soportaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Por lo que de un brusco movimiento, se levantó, empujando en el proceso a la pelirrubia.

Pagó la cuenta y se fue del mugroso bar. Al principio no entendía porque se había quedado con esa mujer, si el bien sabía que no lo deseaba. Lo único que deseaba ahora, era que Sakura no lo odiara. Jamás sabría porque de un día para otro comenzó a tener esas cosquillas en el estómago, ese incontrolable frenesí de energía al verla, por más que fueran segundos los que la contemplaba. Pero le gustaba. Y lo raro, era que lo admitía.

Quería estar con Sakura, hablar con Sakura, soñar con Sakura, reír con Sakura, correr con Sakura, todo con Sakura. Odiaba terriblemente ese sentimiento; ni siquiera sabía que significaba. ¿Qué quiere decir, cuando estás pendiente de alguien; cuando quieres estar todo el tiempo con ella; cuando te gusta su color de ojos y su color de pelo, por más ridículo que este fuera; cuando sientes malditas opresiones en el pecho al verla con otro; que significaban estas cosas? Sólo esperaba que no fuera lo que él creía.

¿Estaría… _enamorado?_

**-0o0o0-**

Ya con el pijama puesto, y acostada en su cama, completamente relajada, Sakura pensaba que lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo, y seguir como antes. Retomaría las salidas con Sai, y le dedicaría más tiempo a este morocho, que había sabido alegrar sus días. De todas formas, por más que intentara, sabía de sobra que nunca se iba a olvidar de Uchiha. Era tan predecible.

Lo odiaba. O eso quería creer. Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Sasuke.

Y otra vez con el tema. Es que… ¿Cómo odiarlo? Hasta creía que lo amaba más que antes. Se le pasó por la cabeza, momentos en los cuales compartió con el Equipo 7. Los extrañaba. Digamos que mucho. Naruto; ese hiperactivo rubio come ramen, que no dejaba de gritarle lo mucho que la quiere y que ella, tan ocupada en que Sasuke aunque sea la mirara, no lo trataba como merecía. Y qué hay de Kakashi-sensei. Como odiaba que le llamaran así. Siempre defendiéndola, llegando siempre en el momento justo y lugar indicado para salvarla. ¡Qué momentos!

No se había dado cuenta cuando, pero ya estaba llorando como momentos antes lo hizo. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Y volvía a la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué tenía que estar así por un hombre que no lo merecía? Sentir esas mariposas en el estómago cuando lo ve, faltarle la respiración cuando le tiene que hablar. ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué a ella? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que regresar y arruinar todo?!

¿Por qué… _tenía que volver a enamorarse_?

**-0o0o0-**

Bueno, primero que nada, gracias a todos por haber esperado pacientemente este capítulo. Y segundo, lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Como siempre, lo sé, muy corto. Pero es una muestra de que seguiré con mis historias. De nuevo, gracias a: Matamune, Alvebia, Nao-San, Maya-chan, LadySc -Maaya-, haliz, Karenxita-Akime Maxwell, Denii-Asakura, saigaasaku, Hayashibara Midori, Jul13ttA, Barek el primo ilegitimo, Kari Saotome, Stepha-Chan, o0Hana-Chan0o, SakuraUchiha7, Tsunade25, Sakumi Hatake. En verdad, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por sus palabras y su apoyo. Estoy totalmente agradecida con ustedes. Los quiero. Besitos!

-

-

-

_¿Un review para Florcita?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
